villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
CJ Hook
CJ Hook is the hidden main antagonist in the first season of Descendants Wicked World and the former secondary antagonist of it's second season. While she isn't very evil she is a very mischievous prankster and has participated in very villainous acts but all in all just really does her own thing wherever it's evil or not. She is the daughter of Captain James Hook and was voiced by Myrna Velasco. Appearances In season one CJ appears as Freddie Facilier's (daughter of Doctor Facilier) best friend and "partner" in crime, in her first apperances she didn't have a speaking role and was only in the background for a short amount of time with her arm being her only physically seen appearance. When she reveals herself in Neon Lights Out as the person causing all of the pranks and messing with everyone while blaming Mal for all of it, she assumes Mal is still evil like her and Freddie, but is surprised to hear that she isn't. When Freddie complained at her for taking charge when they were supposed to be partners, CJ promised they would be saying "My dad never let me steer the ship either." implying that she knows how it feels to be in her father's shadow, she immediately views herself as superior again and Freddie goes with the AKs instead, since despite them being "lame" at least they keep their word, CJ doesn't really care and goes on Jay and Carlos' magic carpet which she stole earlier and is gone for a very long amount of time until towards the end of season 2. In the episode Options are shrinking, she reveals to Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie that she help Zevon get to Auradon, with her ship (which was really just a rowing boat") after Zevon shrunk Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie CJ left awaiting the hostile takeover. In the finale she is seen telling everyone at the Jewel-BiLee to stop wasting time and start the musical number, whever or not this means she is redeemed is unknown. Apperance CJ is a beautiful average heighted, slim girl with long blonde hair with a few braided sections in it with blue and red beads held backwards by two black hairbands. She wears a long red duffle coat with no hood (much like her father's), a white old fashioned ruffled shirt, black short shorts with tights showing the neverland map and black knee length belted boots with heels. Personality Much like Zevon she is very over the top and melodramatic with everything she does, while she isn't exactly that evil she is very mischevious and has participated in very villanous acts like when she assists Zevon in his rise to power. She does mostly just do whatever she pleases however and doesn't exactly have one goal unlike Zevon. Trivia *She is the first Descendants villain to be a VK. *She is one of the only two VKs who aren't reformed the other being Zevon. *She is the only Descendants villain who has not been defeated. Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain